


Sex?

by 19newt



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19newt/pseuds/19newt
Summary: dear maria count me in theres a story at the bottle of this bottle and im the pen





	Sex?

In terms of sex, Theodore had absolutely no experience. He’s never really had a desire for sex, if he’s honest. Sure, he’s had erections before, but usually he’d just sit there until they’d go away. Or, he’d go jump into some cold water somewhere close. The desire never really came into play until he and Marcus had begun speaking to each other, and rooming with each other.

You see, Marcus looked like he was made for being intimate. Like he was specifically created for this kinda stuff. The way he spoke in hushed tones in the corners of taverns into Theo’s ear was absolutely filthy, the subtle ways he would place his hands on Theodore’s body in public. They would pass as normal touches between two people to others, but they had an underlined meaning to the two of them. An unspoken promise for things to come later on. 

In the past months that the two have known each other, they’ve done almost everything but the actual act. Every time they’d get close, Theodore would make up some excuse, and thank the Heavens Marcus was understanding. He’d never push Theodore, and for that he was so grateful. Marcus knew the boundaries before they were even discussed, he knew that Theodore wouldn’t jump into this type of stuff. Knew that there was little to no experience, and took his sweet time with him, and Gods did Marcus take his fucking time. 

Speaking of time, Theodore decided he would take his own; leaving deep bruises across the expanse of Marcus’s chest and neck, calloused hands rested on the small of the tallers back and the other rested on his hip. Theodore sat on the bed, his back against the headboard and Marcus taking his rightful spot straddling and sitting in his lap. Theodore felt a hand weave through the black locks of his hair, settling against the back of his head and a sigh leave the lips of a very particularly noisy Marcus. 

“You’ve gotten better at this, love. It feels much better than it did in the beginning. It seems I’ve taught you well, yeah?” Marcus’s words were like honey, dripping sweetly and and slowly from his lips; Theodore ate it up. His hands pulled him a bit closer, fingernails digging ever so slightly into the flesh of Marcus’s hip, a deep breath being sucked into his lungs before kissing with more vigor. 

Marcus knew exactly what to say, how to say it, when to say it, and he always somehow ended up getting exactly what he wanted. Speaking of what he wanted, Marcus moved to rest the hand opposite of the one holding the back of Theo’s head to under Theodores chin, using the slightest bit of pressure to tilt his head up. The glossed over look in his eyes was something he always enjoyed, but Theodore’s slightly swollen and red lips was quickly becoming his favorite sight. Marcus moved his hand from Theodore’s chin and used it to slide up the others face, tucking a bit of his hair back behind his ear. “Kiss me.” 

 

It was a simple request, but it made the entirety of Theodore’s face flush red. He didn’t ignore it though. In fact, he doesn’t think he’s ever done anything faster than press his lips up against Marcus’s. Theodore felt as if his chest would combust each time their lips connected, and each time they locked together and each time Marcus would take his bottom lip between perfectly white teeth and tug the slightest bit. Theodore let out a sigh of air, his eyebrows scrunching together as his nails dug deeper into the side of the others hip. 

Marcus straightened up his back at the sudden pain from the nails, a smile stretching across his lips, eyes widening when two hands moved to his waist, pulling him down and towards Theodore. Marcus’s pulled away from the other’s lips, his hand coming up and pressing a finger against Theodore’s lips. 

“Are you that excited for me? Already? We’ve barely been at it tonight, dear.” There's that fucking voice. The slightest nod of Theodore’s head was new. Usually, Theodore would just move Marcus where he wanted him. Push him where he needed him most. “Look at me, Theo. Don’t you want to see how good that makes me feel? How good you are at this?”

Theodore’s head moved, fiery red eyes locking onto icy blue ones, repeating the motion he did earlier. Theodore’s eyes lidded as he watched Marcus’s face shift from a smile to an absolutely filthy expression. His mouth dropped open the slightest bit, he let out the prettiest sound Theodore’s ever heard, and then that mouth morphed into a little smile. Theodore’s never experienced a rush of adrenaline as intense as this before, but within a few moments, Marcus went from sitting in Theo’s lap to laying underneath of the smaller, his hips moving against Marcus’s once more, just to hear that sound again.

And he got it. He felt the arch of Marcus’s back, saw his head tilt back into the pillows as that noise left his pretty lips, all because of what he was doing to him. 

 

 

“Be...Be quiet..or else they’ll hear..” Theodore’s voice was soft and embarrassed. He loved those noises, but he didn’t know if he’d love explaining them to their party. Theodore’s hands moved up the others body, slowly, as if he was holding a someone fragile, one wrong move and he’d break it. His breathing was shallow, dropping his head to rather stare at Marcus’s chest rather than his face. 

 

“Aw, c’mon. You know it’s hard for me to be quiet when you’re treating me like a king. But, if you insist, I’ll make it so only you can hear me.” Marcus spoke like velvet, and it made Theodore crazy. Slowly, he raised his head back to meet those piercing blue eyes, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to to Marcus’s forehead. “I think I’m ready to fuck you. I think.”

Marcus’s eyes shot wide, choking on his own breath before he shook his head a bit. “Are-Are you sure? You know you don’t have too, right? Totally up to you here! Don’t feel pressured at a-” The only good thing about not speaking a lot, is Theodore can shut Marcus up with the simplest kiss. Theodore pulled away with the gentlest of movements, nodding. 

 

“I know. I’m ready. I’ve thought it over. You’ll..have to tell me what to do. I don’t know..a lot.” Theodore admitted. A laugh came from Marcus before he sat up a bit, causing Theodore to move and sit on the back of his heels. 

“No worries. I’ll help you. There’s oil in the drawers. But first,” Marcus grabbed Theodore’s hands, pulling them close to himself and looking over his hands. “I’m not risking a single one of these assholes cutting my asshole. Good news, though. You’re good! Nice job keeping up with your nails, babe!”

 

What the fuck. “Uh..yeah. Sure.” Theodore stood, walking over to the drawers on the opposite side of the room. He wasn’t sure what exactly his nails had to do with Marcus’s asshole, but he was sure he would find out soon. He rummaged through the drawer in their room, eventually finding the small bottle of oil and bringing it back over to the bed. Marcus had already managed to rid himself of his pants and undergarments.

 

He had seen Marcus with his legs spread open before like this, but this time it felt...different. He settled himself between the other’s legs, his hand absentmindedly running up the others smooth skin of his thigh, still littered with marks from their previous night together. He heard an intake of breath from the other, turning his gaze from Marcus’s thighs to his face, looking for some kind of instruction. 

 

“Okay well..first you need to get your pants off. You can’t fuck me if you have those on.” Marcus moved, sitting up to help Theodore get the buckles undone and buttons out of loops. Soon enough, his pants were discarded onto the floor and they both sat on the bed in nothing but their skin. “You know the basics, right?” Marcus asked, tilting his head to the side. 

 

“I told you I know jackshit. I still don’t even understand why you had to look at my hands.” Theodore looked at Marcus’s face and immediately straightened up, his face flushed a thousand shades of red. “H-Hey, don’t laugh at me! How am I supposed to know this stuff!” Theodore turned his head, feeling the pressure of the bed dip and then felt and all too familiar hand grasp his dick, and the breath left him.

 

“You really think you can fit this in me without stretching me out first? It’s gonna hurt me if you don’t open me up some, Theo. You don’t wanna hurt me, right?” He spoke softly and directly into his ear, moving his hand is slow, torturously gentle movements that had Theodore gripping onto sheets. “You’ll do a fantastic job, Theo. You always do.”  
Theodore nodded his head, his forehead moving to rest on Marcus’s shoulder. Marcus figured he could excite Theodore just a little bit more. 

 

“You always blow everyone expectations out of the water, you know that? I’m always in awe of just how strong you are, and how good you are to me, to our friends. I’m so proud of you, Theo. Everyone is so proud of you. You’ve never failed me.” As Marcus spoke, he tightened his grip the slightest bit, twisting his wrist towards the head of Theodore’s cock. He watched the other boy twitch just from his simple movements, smirking just a bit. 

 

“Let me make you feel good, okay? The real thing feels so much better than my hand does.” Marcus slowly pulled his hand away, re-adjusting himself to lie down on the bed and look at Theodore. He was immediately greeted by Theodore looming over him, literally just awaiting his next command.

 

“Uh, okay! Well, you need to get the oil on your fingers and such, and put some on my ass. Can’t ever have enough, remember that, Theo! I know you will.” Marcus watched as the other listened to what he said, lathering his fingers in the oil before he then reached down and covered Marcus’s butt hole (FUCK you, SEBASTIAN. >:P) in the oil. Marcus let out a slight sigh before he nodded his head at Theodore. “Yeah, okay, now you just. Finger me.”

 

“Okay..” Whatever the fuck that meant. Slowly, Theodore let one finger slide into Marcus, stopping when he heard the other gasp. “Did I hurt you?” Theodore’s eyes were wide, leaning over to be closer to Marcus. The blonde then smiled, shaking his head and looking at him. “The opposite. Don’t worry, keep going.” 

 

Theodore nodded, watching his facial expressions as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Marcus, watching the way his facial expressions would change. He’d smile, then he’d have his mouth open in an ‘O’ shape. He would pant. “You can add another, Theo.” So he did. Theodore experimented with scissoring his fingers, twisting them inside of the other. He didn’t really get a reaction more than panting until he crooked his fingers inside of the other.

 

When he did this, a moan left Marcus, his back arching the slightest bit. Theodore did it again. And again. And again. Just watching Marcus squirm under him. His mouth went a bit dry, breathing shallow as he picked up his pace just a bit. Marcus’s eyes were closed, his arms had come up to wrap around Theodore’s shoulders, whispering praises into his ear, telling how good he is at this, telling him to go faster, and Theodore listened. Hands came to grip at black hair, his praises staying at the volume Theodore requested. Eventually, enough was enough. 

 

“Th-Theo, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll do it myself.” Marcus whispered, a hint of a smile in his voice as he fought the urge to moan a lot louder than Theodore would appreciate. He felt Theodore pull his fingers out, watched him put even more oil onto himself, and he looked at Marcus. Theodore watched the blonde’s lip stretch into the prettiest smile he thinks he’s ever seen, and felt the hands that were once tugging at his hair move to cradle his face in his hands. 

 

“You okay, Theo?” Marcus asked a little breathlessly. “We can stop still if you want too. I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t-”

 

“I think I love you.” Theodore said with such little hesitation, it shocked Marcus speechless for the first time ever. Both of their facial expression morphed into something soft. Something vulnerable. Theodore’s voice was soft as one hand came to rest against the one that cradled his face. “I know this is a weird time to say that but it was all I could think about when I looked at you.”

 

Marcus was silent for a moment, and feeling his eyes get misty, he immediately pulled Theodore into a kiss, forcing all of his emotion into it. There was few things Marcus had trouble admitting, and saying it back was one of them. Marcus kept Theodore’s face close, resting Theodore’s forehead against his own, keeping his voice low. “Please, just.. Fuck me. Okay?” 

 

Theodore didn't need to be told twice. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lined himself up, and gently pushed into the other.

 

“Oh, my Gods.” Theodore breathed, his hand grabbing at Marcus’s that rested on his cheek. Slowly, he settled himself the rest of the way in, staying still for a moment. This was unlike any hand job or blow job he had ever received. This was such an intense pleasure, he barely knew what to do with himself. Marcus just took a deep breath in, watching Theodore’s face as he smiled.

 

“You can move. Please, move.” Marcus moved to let his legs wrap around the others waist, feeling Theodore move in, and then out. Marcus leaned his head back, causing Theodore’s forehead to rest on Marcus’s chest. His pace started slow, but it slowly increased as they continued. Theodore re adjusted his hand, interlocking his fingers with Marcus’s. 

 

“Oh, my Gods, Theo. You’re doing so good, you’re so good, holy shit.” Marcus’s words just flowed from his lips, he didn't even think twice about what he said. He just let whatever he wanted come from his lips. It must’ve made Theodore feel good, because he moved his hips in just the right position at just the right angle, and it sent Marcus soaring. Marcus let out a moan so loud, that a hand instantly came up to cover his mouth. Theodore raised his head watching Marcus as he aimed for that spot that made him that loud again. 

 

Theodore was good at aiming, because he hit that spot absolutely relentlessly. Marcus’s back arched so high, his body was twitching as he rode this high of pleasure coursing through his entire being. Eventually, Marcus moved to tug at Theodore’s hand, having to have absolute fucking control over his voice, because Theodore moved his hand, but he didn’t stop moving his hips. 

 

“I-I’m- if you k-keep it up-” Marcus didn’t even get to finish his sentence, he hit is climax with such force that it was almost a scream that left his body, but Theodore quickly moved his hand back over his mouth, his own hanging open when he felt how tight Marcus got when he came. His own body sputtered, a pant coming from him as he too came, but inside of Marcus. 

 

As Theodore eventually stopped moving and they both lay there, covered in a sheen of sweat and the afterglow of lust, Theodore slowly pulled out of the other, Marcus making a noise at the feeling of it. Theodore slowly made kisses up the others body, stopping at his lips and pressing his forehead to the others. “I’m sorry..I accidentally..”

 

“It’s fine.” Marcus breathed out, looking at Theodore with hooded eyes, trying to catch his breath. He watched at Theodore leaned into the touch, and a small smile rose onto Marcus’s lips.  
“Y’know. I think I love you too, Theo.”


End file.
